Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument.
Background Art
Conventional electronic wind instruments that electronically synthesize and output musical notes are a well-known technology. Such electronic wind instruments typically include performance controls and a mouthpiece, and a breath pressure detector (a pressure sensor) is typically built into the mouthpiece. Notes are turned on and off and the volume is controlled according to the values detected by the breath pressure detector.
In acoustic wind instruments, musical notes are produced as air blown into the instrument exits through a sound-emitting portion (in acoustic wind instruments, the bell portion, for example). In contrast, in electronic wind instruments, musical notes are produced according to values detected by the breath pressure detector, and therefore the instrument does not have to be designed such that air blown into the instrument in order to produce musical notes exits the instrument.
Nonetheless, a structure (a drain) that allows the air to exit is still typically provided in order to better reproduce the feeling of playing an acoustic instrument (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-258750, for example).